Disgaea 4: Over Emperor Battle Chronicle BONUS
by Ex-Overlord Azer Khushrenada
Summary: This is the Cut Scene from Disgaea 4: Over Emperor Battle Chronicle,Please Read and Review. Warning: LEMON and LEMON


**Azer: Welcome to Disgaea 4: Over Emperor Battle Chronicle BONUS**

**Laharl: Bonus?**

**Flonne: What Bonus?**

**Rozalin and Adell: We want to know!**

**Azer: The BONUS is... LEMONS**

**Prinny Squad: Here dood! *Handed a box full of lemon***

**Azer: Not this kind of Lemons, but 'those' lemons. Hmhmhmhm… Hahahaha…**

**Etna: Who will be the first Victim?**

**Azer: Adell and Rozalin of course.**

**Rozalin and Adell: Blushing madly**

**Azer: Etna, I give you honor to do the Hell Shit Disclaimer.**

**Etna: Okay, Azer doesn't own Disgaea, if he own it he already make me Overlord.**

**Azer: Hell no**

**Prinny Squad: Now on to the story, dood.**

Bonus 1: Episode 0 B: The Wedding Plan

The midnight has come, everybody was sleeping. Adell, Rozalin, and Yukimaru have changed their cloth to Pajamas. Rozalin was unable to sleep, while Adell looking to the outside from his window. He was thinking why he still here and then his mind change to Rozalin. Then a knock came from his door.

"Who is it?" asked Adell not too loud.

"It's me, Rozalin. May I come in?" asked Rozalin from other side from door.

"Of course, just come in" then Rozalin came, she was wearing a light blue pajamas.

"So, why you come here?"

"I can't sleep, and why you don't sleep too?" said Rozalin with a very soft voice as she take a step closer to Adell.

"I can't sleep too and I was thinking about something" said Adell as he look to outside again, Rozalin was came closer and put her head to Adell right shoulder and her left hand on his left shoulder.

"About what?" asked Rozalin with her very soft like whisper voice.

"I was thinking…… About you" said Adell as he put his hand on Rozalin hips, Rozalin was smiling when she heard what Adell says as she hug Adell tightly.

"I love you Adell, more than anything" said Rozalin as she hug Adell more tightly.

"I love you too Rozalin, more than I love mom, dad, Taro, Fight" said Adell as he lift Rozalin chin and kiss her lips. Rozalin too was kissing him back. Then they parted their lips.

"Can you close the window?" asked Rozalin as Adell nod and close the window. Now The window have been closed, Adell and Rozalin keep an eye contact, Rozalin with very Innocent face was have a slight blush, Adell too was blushing. Then Rozalin kiss Adell softly but passionate. Adell then kiss her back and hug her tightly. After few second, their lips parted.

"Adell, I love you. I need You, Please Make Love to me" said Rozalin very softly as she hug her tightly.

"Are you sure?" Asked Adell

"Yes Adell, I Love you, I need you inside me. Please, Grand my wish" Whispered Rozalin as she kiss Adell again.

"I will Grand your wish Princess" said Adell as he lifts Rozalin bridal style and put her in his bed, and then he kisses Rozalin lips passionately as he unbutton Rozalin light blue pajamas from the upper button. Then he stop kissing and whispered to Rozalin ears "You are VERY beautiful" Rozalin was blushing by Adell comment. Adell then strip Rozalin pajamas revealing Rozalin big breast. "I like your breast, Rozalin" as he massage Rozalin breast making Rozalin moan softly "Your moan is so sexy" then Adell lick Rozalin breast making Rozalin moaned and shaking

"Don't stop, Adell" moaned Rozalin making Adell smirk and keep licking Rozalin breast until "OH, ADELL… I'M… I'M… I'M CUMMING" Moaned Rozalin as she reaches her climax by Adell tongue.

"Do you like it Princess?" asked Adell with smirk.

"More than anything…" said Rozalin as she sees a bulge in Adell pants. "I shall repay you" as she strip Adell pants and boxer, revealing 10 Inch, fat Cock, Rozalin eyes grew bigger as she look to the enormous cock. "It's so big, and Fat" Then she lick Adell cock making Adell shacking and moaned sofly. Then Rozalin put the cock in her mouth and give Adell a blowjob until…

"Ah… I… I… I'm Cumming" moaned Adell as his cock explode the white seed to Rozalin mouth, Rozalin was nearly chocked by amount of the sperm but she keeps suck and drink all of the seed, then Rozalin take still explode Adell cock from her mouth and giving herself a facial in her face. Adell was still moaned as he fall to the bed "That was great"

"Adell, can you clean my face? Please" Rozalin said to Adell as Adell lick his seed from Rozalin face. "Isn't that tasty?"

"I never know that my seed is tasty, but I like your juices" said Adell as he kisses Rozalin lips, making her taste his seed. Then he strips his pajamas and Rozalin pants.

"Please Adell, fill me… make love to me… fill my wombs with your seed… Make a baby for us" said Rozalin sexily as she spread her legs.

"This will be hurt, are you sure about this?" asked Adell as he doesn't want to hurt Rozalin.

"I'm sure… Please… just make love to me" answered Rozalin as she grab Adell cock and lead him to her core. Then Adell insert his enormous cock to her core making Rozalin feel a slight pain, but Adell kiss her lips making the pain go away. Then the pain gone as Adell thrust his cock slowly making Rozalin moaned.

"Rozalin, you are so thight… I can't hold it…" moaned Adell as he thrust faster and faster.

"Lets cum together…" Moaned Rozalin as they get faster until…

"AH… ADELL… I LOVE YOU…"

"ROZALIN… I… AH… I LOVE YOU"

Yelled Adell and Rozalin as they climax together, Adell fill Rozalin womb with very much amount of seed. And Rozalin spread her juice to Adell cock. Then Adell fall to the bed and kiss Rozalin.

"Good night Rozalin…"

"Good Night Adell…"

Now tomorrow waiting for them…

**Rozalin and Adell: *sleeping while mumbling each other name***

**Azer: That was cute…**

**Flonne: *Taped all scenes from the start***

**Laharl: *Fainted with blood coming from the nose***

**Azer: Thanks for reading the bonus… I'm Azer Yamato, see you next time…**

**Prinny Squad: Don't forget to review, dood.**


End file.
